A Sexy Study Session
by kayli2018
Summary: When Kaito invites his crush to come over and study, will things get a little...extra curiculer? -WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Lemon-


**(A/N: Hi everyone! This is Kayli! Now, this is my first Lemon, and so, it might suck. I want you guys to R&R so I know how I can make it better, or if there is a couple you wanna see...I don't know. I'm just, not used to writing about someone fucking another person...and I say fucking because it sounds alot better than, "doing," or, "having sex." I am a weird one, you know! Anywayz, lemme warn you that there is possible cussing, and LEMON ALERT! I describe more than the regular person should...well, somtimes...p.s. /'s are for switching scenes or whatever)**

**/**

Kaito sat on the sofa, excited, yet unaproachfull of what events would come on that day. His forehead was sweating greatly, as he thought of his actions that day, what with inviting Akaito over to his house to study for the history test next week. Kaito remember the whistful moment like the back of his hand:

_"Hey Akaito!"_

_"Um, what's up, Kaito-San?"_

_"Would you mind coming over to my house after school, for s-s-studying?"_

_"Sure Kaito! See you later then."_

_"Um, yeah...l-l-later..."_

Kaito regreted his stupid open-mouth. He shouldn't of asked him, it's not like it would've helped his cravings! He knew he wanted Akaito, and he knew that Akaito didn't love him back. But, Kaito now was supposed to suck it up, and live with his four hour study session. The doorbell rang, making him shiver slightly. It was Akaito, of course.

"Hello, Kaito," He spoke in a deep, sexy voice, that made Kaito melt inside.

"H-h-hi, Akaito," Kaito stuttered, "Come on in."

Akaito obeyed the bluenette, and stepped into his home. It was a comforting home, with cream-colored furniture everywhere. He took a seat on the comfy-looking couch.

"So, why studying?"

"Huh?"

Kaito saw Akaito's lips move, but was to distracted by his lovely red hair to hear him.

"Why did you want to study?" He repeated his sentence with a stern accent.

"Oh, I just figured I should prepare better for our next test."

"Ah, I do as well."

Akaito smiled, his lips puckering a bit, making Kaito singe to control his craving.

Though discomforted by Kaito's odd behavior, he opened his history book so they could start the study session.

**/**

About an hour had passed since their study session had begun. Kaito was calming down and over his cravings, that is until Akaito spoke up.

"You have cool hair," He said out of random, "I never noticed it before."

Kaito's heart started beating out of his chest. His craved love, thought his hair was COOL? It was a HUGE step for him.

"Thanks," Kaito replied happily, trying to keep his moans inside, "Yours is cool too."

Akaito smiled back, making him turn many shades of red, "Hehe..."

The red-head looked back down at his school book, so they could continue reading. Though Akaito saw his compliment as a nice word, Kaito saw it as an invitation.

"You've got beautiful lips as well," He whispered comfortingly to the red-haired boy, while patting his back. Akaito starred strangley at Kaito, with his eyes big, and his mouth shocked. Taking the oprotunity, and without warning, the bluenette shoved his tongue down the boys throat.

Akaito was still starring for awhile. Kaito did not pull away from the kiss, hoping for a "team effort" from the red-haired ball of handsome-ness. Soon enough, Akaito pushed him away, with a shocking knee to the stomach.

"Why did you kiss me?" He screamed angrily.

"Because..." Kaito stammered, "Because...I like you!"

Akaito seemed to be swallowed up in emotion, but his face morphed into a smile, "Warn me next time," He said, sexier than ever, as he grasped Kaito's face in his hands to kiss him.

It was pure passion, unlike anything Kaito had ever felt before. The pair shoved their fingers in each others hair, rubbing their heads roughly, still conected by the lips. Suddenly, Kaito -still kissing Akaito- began unbuttoning his shirt. The boy starred at him scarcily.

"Um," He whispered, "What're you doing, Kaito-San?"

The bluenette's finger came to his lips, shushing him, "It's nothing my Akaito-Kun should worry about," His shirt was off, he now ripping off the red-heads jacket.

Akaito looked worried, but after his shirt was off, they began kissing again. He instantly felt loved. He secretly always had little feelings for Kaito, not knowing that THIS would ever happen.

Kaito pushed Akaito away quickly, and began dragging him down the hall, "Where are we going?" The boy asked uneasily. Kaito put his finger to his mouth again, "Nothing my Akaito-Kun should worry about," He repeated to the red-head.

The blue-haired highschooler opened the door to a lime-green bedroom. In the middle of the bedroom, sat a king-size bed, big enough for two people to sleep in. Kaito picked up Akaito and sat him on the bed, as he unzipped his pants excitedly. "Take off your pants," He demanded, and the red-head obeyed him. Both almost naked, they laid on the bed.

Kaito flipped over the boy, and pulled off his boxers. He licked his lips subjectively as he pulled Akaito to the foot of the bed, letting him sit as he pleased."Get read for a suprise," Kaito whispered huskily, as he starred directly at his cock. Akaito was excited, his heart bursting, and his horemones grazing the top of deliciousness, "Now!" He shouted happily, manualy putting Kaito's mouth on his crotch.

Akaito laid back calmly, enjoying every minute of Kaito's sexuality. "Harder!" He shouted, knowing that his lover would obey his every command. Of course, he did, making Akaito groan and moan hardily, smiling. Kaito licked his cock with a smirk, and stood up, ripping off his boxers, "It's my turn," His eyes glazed on the handsome red-head as he kneeled on the floor.

Akaito puckered his brilliant lips convincingly, spreading Kaito's legs apart as far as they could reach. "Your cock..." He said, his eyes shining, "It's...giant!"

"I know," Kaito boasted, "Biggest in the country, in case you didn't know."

Now the boy was fiesty. He greedily shoved his mouth delibretly on the bluenette's cock. It tasted wonderful, swirling his tongue up and down the 7 inch snake. Kaito groaned and moaned, until he couldn't take it anymore, "I'm going to cum!" He shouted, making sure that Akaito was aware of his presense. He exploded inside of the boys mouth, making him take a minute to moan with plessure. Akaito swallowed it gracefully. He fell on his back after the wondering experience.

Kaito jumped ontop of A-Kun, "Time for thrusting," He told the red-head, who was so greatful of him.

Kaito started slowly, his stomach almost making a wave as he went. Once he started to speed up, Akaito started up his sex noises, "Eh~Ah~!" He repeated in his musky state, "Plowing you is...delicious!"

"I love you too," Kaito whispered, knowing what he meant. He bent down and kissed his almost passed-out lover, as they fell asleep on the floor, hugging each other.


End file.
